Sad Eyes
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Everyday here you come walkin'. I hold my tongue, I don't do much talkin'. You say you're happy and you're doin' fine...


Hello, minna-san! Another random songfic from me. I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. Sad Eyes is sung by Enrique Iglesias. (Lyrics removed 4/30/05)

Sad Eyes

Rain or shine. Spring or fall. Natural disaster or perfect day. He waited.

As always Naoe Nagi found himself on the street corner of Juuban and 12th, afterschool. One would have thought that he wouldn't have fallen into such a routine. He had more important things to do, than this. Yet, he couldn't break from this habit. As expected light footsteps stopped a mere foot away. The young telekinetic knew who was besides him. He didn't need to see her Juuban middle school uniform or her long blonde hair that was pulled back into twin ponytails, to know.

"Ossu Nagi-kun."

"Tsukino-san." He never used her first name, that would mean he was getting attached, and that was something he couldn't afford. Nagi frowned as they began to walk across the street. Today she had sounded tired. "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu."

She was hiding something, Usagi was always so easy to read. Her beautiful face was so expressive, betraying everything she felt. Her sapphire eyes held every turbulent emotions within her in their depths. Nagi said nothing, it wasn't his place to demand a explanation, nor did he care. Though he had to admit like preferred the bubbly Usagi, then a quiet one. He didn't know what to do with a silent Usagi...Conversions never were his strong suit.

"Ne, Nagi-kun?"

"Hn?"

Usagi stopped, causing Nagi to paused also to look down at the blonde. She smiled up at him. It was the easy smile that always graced her face, the one that made him pause to stare, the first time they meet. Only this time there was a hint of weariness faintly etched on her youthful face. "Would you like to get ice cream with me?"

Who was he to say no?

They had parted ways at Sendai street. She had laughed sadly, explaining that she was late and that her best friend would bite her head off. Then Usagi said something that made him wonder.

"Nagi-kun...spending time with you today," Usagi blushed before she could continue again, "is worth getting yell at."

Nagi didn't know what to say to such a innocent confession, so he just nodded in acknowledgment. Quietly he watched Usagi bound up the flight of stairs, she glanced back one more time, cheerfully waving at him. Nagi found that his arm had lifted by its own accord in respond. Nagi frowned. Tsukino Usagi wasn't for him...

She had everything a girl like her could want.

A loving boyfriend.

Though if that jerk, Chiba Mamoru wasn't careful and continued to toy with Usagi's affections. He was going to be personally introduced to certain Irishman who enjoyed playing with his knifes. (AN: Why do I picture a lot of girly screams and insane laughter, during this meeting? ;;)

Friends.

Usagi, seemed to collected friends like Takatori-sama collected enemies. And that was a lot of enemies.

Family.

Her father was scary, and that was saying a lot considering his profession.

"Chibi," an accented voice reached his ears, "If you want her, take her. Screw everyone else."

"What are you doing here, Schuldich?" Nagi demanded.

"Trying to keep the bunny a secret, chibi?" The orange haired man drawled. Blue eyes glared, as a rock or two discreetly floated off the ground in defiance. "Relax, I'm not here to give you pointers, even though you need them."

"Butt out, Schuldich! I'll do this my way." The youth replied coldly.

"Oh? Well won't that be fun to see."

Usagi frowned as she shifted side to side. She been waiting for ten minutes, and Nagi still hadn't showed up. Usually he would be waiting for her on the corner, as she got out of detention. A day hadn't gone by since they meet in the beginning of the year, that they didn't meet for their walks. It was one of the normalilites in her life since she became Sailor Moon...she didn't want it to stop.

Waiting for another ten minutes, Usagi sighed and started to walk to Rei's shrine. Occasionally, she would glanced back hoping that Nagi would appear behind her. Nothing. As she walked along, she almost missed a familiar black head. Mamoru. His head was buried in a book, obviously too engross to notice her presence. Why was she interested in him? All he ever did was get brainwashed...Usagi's hand unconsciously went to her neck...And hurt her, emotionally and physically.

"Gomen Tsukino-san."

The familiar voice, sweetly cut through her thoughts. Usagi looked up, there he was standing before her, for once he wasn't in his uniform. Neatly dressed in black slacks and white shirt. "Nagi-kun!" Impulsively Usagi threw her arms around him.

Nagi tensed. He wasn't use to physical contact, but he didn't have the heart to push her away. So, he just stood there, slowly relaxing in her arms. "Nagi-kun, I was so worried! I thought that something bad happe-" It was then the small blonde noticed the white bandages wrapped around his head. "What happen!"

"An accident." Nagi replied as her fingers brushed across the wound.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai."

"Why didn't you show up today?"

"My...guardian thought it best I rested." Nagi didn't see the point of telling her, that he barely woke up two hours ago, from his injury.

"Then why are you here?" Usagi questioned, "I don't want you to get sick!"  
"I'm fine."

"Are you su-"

"I didn't want to miss walking you to your friend's shrine."

Usagi blushed. Another then, that being the longest sentence she ever heard him utter. It was also the sweetest thing, she heard in a long time. She smiled up at him, missing the pair of midnight blues glaring in their direction, and took his hand, as they walked. "Arigato, Nagi-kun."

"You're welcome, Usagi-chan."

A week past, and Usagi seemed to try to distant herself from him. Nagi couldn't figure out why. That tired look in her eyes seemed to increase as the days went by, and Nagi found himself, worrying about the blonde. The young assassin frowned as he looked towards Usagi's school. She still wasn't out...

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice called out. Nagi turned in the direction of the voice. A red head with a Juuban school uniform, stood a few feet away from him, with a boy in thick glasses standing next to her. "Are you Naoe-san?"

"...Hai."

"Here," Naru held out a envelope with his name scrawled across the front. Nagi took it without a word, and waited until the couple left. With a feeling of dread he opened it.

Nagi-kun:

I'm so sorry. I really am, but I can't see you again. Minna-chan thinks its for the best if we stop being friends, demo...I don't want too. I don't want to ruin the future, like everyone says I'm going to, if we stay friends...It's not fair, I like you...They shouldn't be doing this to me! I only wanted to be with you...

Usagi.

Nagi stared at the note in his hand. The ink was smudged with tears. Her signature smiling rabbit looked miserable. Nagi looked up at the school, as he clutched the letter tightly in his fists. Her friends thought that they could take her away and make her miserable...Well they had another thing coming to them.

Sapphire eyes sadly watched the young man leave, completely unaware of the plans awaiting to take place.

"Now you want my help Chibi?" Schuldich, smirked.

"No," Nagi replied, arranging five letters ready for delivery. The sixth was already in his pocket. "I just want you to make sure that Farfarello doesn't kill these girls. The guy could rot for all I care."

"Getting vicious aren't we, Chibi."

"Leave me alone."

"USAGI!" Luna yelled into her charge's ear, only to have the blonde roll over and smack her across the room. "This was not part of the job description when I took this job...USAGI!"

"...Gomen..."

"Apology acce-"

"...Nagi-kun."

Luna frowned, "What am I, chopped liver? Usagi!" The black cat, butted her head against Usagi.

"Leave me alone, Luna..." Usagi mumbled, burying herself under her covers. "It's still dark outside..."

"Then get this off of me!" Usagi pushed her blanket off with a yawn and looked at her cat. Luna had a bright blue ribbon wrapped around her neck. Attached to the ribbon was a small envelope, reminding Usagi of a makeshift cape. Sniffling a laugh, the blonde dutifully untie the ribbon. "Was okaa-san trying to dress you up again?"

"No." Luna huffed, looking as indigent as a cat could. "I don't know how it got there."

"Who do you think could have send-" Usagi, didn't finished her question, as she read the note addressed to her.

"Usagi? What does it say? Should I call I scout meeting!" The small cat tried to look over her mistress' shoulder to read the letter herself.

"Iie!" Usagi quickly scrambled out of bed, clutching the letter to her chest. "It nothing, Luna. What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Oh." Usagi sat back down on her bed. She glanced at the words again.

Usagi

Please meet me at 7:30 pm...

She still had a long time to wait...

Nagi, watched as four girls arrived, promptly at the appointed time. Each looked ready for a fight, that was their problem. Ready for another show, Chibi? Schuldich's voice chortled in his head. The telekinetic wished the older man would stop doing that...

No one had time to react, as a silver haired man, appeared out of no where. Blood stained knives and fingers were visible for the briefest of moments, as he rushed out to attack them, with a look of misplaced glee.

Rei, tried to reach for her talismans, but she wasn't fast enough. In a blink of an eye, she found herself pinned under the madman. "Will God cry if I kill a miko?" he questioned. He bought brought his knife to his lips. Rei, stared in shocked horror, as the man licked the blade, before bring it down to her neck, "Lets find out..."

Makoto was the first to react, rushing to save her friend. Only to have someone seemingly appear out of nowhere in front of her. With a decisive click, she had a barrel of a gun pointing at her forehead. "If you move, I'll let him continue." Schuldich, grinned evilly, "and don't think he would stop there."

Ami, wisely stayed in her place, holding on to Minako's arm for support, and to stop the impulsive blonde from rushing into anything, that would get their friends killed. "What do you want?" she asked, shakily

"Nothing." Schuldich, smirked, "I'm just enjoying this little game..."

"You won't get away with this!" Minako exclaimed, "we're the senshi of love and justice and-and- Why are you laughing?"

"Minako, be quiet." Ami whispered, pulling her back.

"That would be wise." A new voice stated.

Four pair of eyes, focused on the newcomer. The girls recognized him, from Mamoru's description. "Hello." Nagi greeted coldly, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

"We won't let you ruin her future!" Rei, replied as she desperately tried to ignore the metal pressed against her skin.

"Why would I do that?" Nagi questioned, as he glanced at his watch. "I am not Mamoru."

Each girl stiffened, causing Nagi's eyes to narrow. They knew, yet they let it be... "I see. You choose to blind yourselves."

"We know what's best for Usagi-chan." Makoto replied. The rest of the girls nodded

Schuldich snorted, his grin and gun still in place.. "They're lying, Chibi."

"Then perhaps, we can work something out..."

Usagi raced down the streets. She was late. In her hand, the blonde clutched the note tightly. She had kept it with her all day, afraid that if she lost it, it would have been a strange dream.

Usagi looked up at the street sign, running in place. Two more blocks. She was ready to dash across the street, when someone called out to her.  
"I think you dropped this, Tsukino-san." Usagi whirled around.

Nagi nodded in her direction, in his hand a blue ribbon. Usagi's hand reached up to her odangos. Sure enough her right bun was missing the hair piece...How strange, she hadn't felt it come undone. "Nagi-kun." She said softly, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. She shouldn't have come...

Nagi said nothing as he walked up to her. "Tsukino-san, did you know your eyes can't lie?" Her companion questioned, as he untied the other ribbon. Gently pushing her hair back, Nagi tied the matching ribbons around her neck like a choker. Still holding on the end of the bow's tail, Nagi smiled faintly at the confused blonde.

Usagi didn't move, she barely dare to breathe. "Anno...I'm dreaming?"

"Iie."

"Then I should leave." She didn't move to leave.

"Usagi...Why did you come, if you wanted to leave?"

"I..I"

Nagi rested his forehead against hers, staring into her wide blue eyes, "As long as you have the ribbon," he gently tugged at the ribbon, "You're mine."

Usagi flushed. Her conscious reminded her of all her duties, while her heart...

"I'm yours."

Fin

For those that you, who enjoy a bit of Mamoru bashing

Omake: The Meeting of Farfarello and Mamoru.

Honestly he didn't have time for this. Chiba Mamoru, glared at his watch who ever wanted to meet him was late. Really some people didn't have any consideration for the former prince of earth.

Suddenly his favorite green jacket, which he had slung over his shoulder, was lifted into the air by it's own accord and danced away. "Hey get back here! My roses are in there!"

"Killing the rose bearer will make God, cry." Mamoru frozed at the gritty voice.

Underneath a lamppost, a young man crouched. Something sliver shined in his hand, while a black eye patch against pale hair and face, caught Mamoru off guard. At his feet laid his coat like streamers of confetti. The cape hero, glanced back in the direction of his car. He wondered if he any chance making it back to his vechile.

The sound of a familiar engine roaring to life and the squealing tires reached his ears. His car...

Farfarello, laughed as he attacked. Today God will cry!

"On this evening news. Reports of maniacal laughter and shrilled screams flooded Tokyo Police department. The calls came from all over the city. The only evidence that has come up is a home video by an amateur photographer."

Video: A young man, sporting various cuts, raced down main street, screaming. The sound of several barking dogs could be heard in the background...

Meanwhile in Kyoto...

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Owari.

Does anyone have a clue who hotwired, Mamoru's car?


End file.
